The Revolution
by RawrXily
Summary: Konoha is known to be a friendly country but what isn't well known is the prejudice against gypsies. Kakashi is a known military figure and becomes enthralled by a gypsy which is against the rules. So what happens now? Kaka/femNaru first fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

It was the most important day of his career. Yet the soon to be colonel wasn't feeling too excited. Kakashi had been climbing the ladder for years. He was one of the most respected and important military figures in all of Konoha. His father had been in the army so when he died Kakashi fallowed in his footsteps. Konoha had always been in conflicts since the day it was established. Even so it was also famous for the way it treats its tourists and visitors. There was always an air of acceptance and understanding when a foreigner entered the country.

But Konoha, like all other countries, had its own dark secrets. The people of Konoha where thought to be generous and never asking for anything in return. They stayed away from anything that would be considered evil and strived to serve their country. In fact, to many being in the military was considered an honor. But in reality only a handful of people actually kept the reputation alive.

Kakashi blankly stared at the remains of alcohol in his glass before downing it. He normally wasn't much of a drinker, only when he needed to calm his nerves or after a mission that went wrong. Today was the spring festival, the most important festival in Konoha. It was the one holiday were all military personnel stayed home to celebrate. Sure, this could make them prone to attacks but they figured that they would have enough soldiers running around to protect the civilians. The soldiers were also trained to know Konoha like the back of their hand. So they didn't worry about the issue too much.

Kakashi got up and started walking down the street. He had to get going or he was going to be late for the ceremony. Donzo had taken over after their previous hokage had died. Kakashi was wary of the man but was loyal to his country. He would put up with the man's issues if it meant he kept his country safe. He was deep in thought when a person ran into him and knocked him to the ground. He heard a sharp intake of breath above him as the person scrambled off him.

It was a woman. She had sun-kissed skin and wide innocent eyes. Her golden-blonde hair curled slightly at the tips and her most striking feature was the azure colored eyes. She was beautiful he concluded. She was wearing a low riding long sleeved blouse that showed off her shoulders and neck. She had a long flowing skirt with sashes tied around the waist, and three anklets on her left foot and two on the other. She had her hair tied back with a silk scarf and had large hoop earrings. Based on the clothing he knew what she was instantly; a gypsy.

In surrounding countries gypsies where treated as equals as any other person. But in Konoha, Donzo and the counsel had made the country hold extreme prejudice against them. They made them out to be thieving, lying, immoral con artists. They were often tortured and killed if someone even suggested they had done something wrong. They were often imprisoned on false charges and never heard from again. The military sometimes treated them as practice for new recruits. Kakashi was sickened to think something so inhuman was happening in his country, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Get lost street rat you should know your place!" a civilian yelled at the girl. Kakashi was surprised the girl didn't attack the man; gypsies had been known to be very short tempered and mischievous by nature. Instead the girl had glared at the man and left.

*************************************************************************************Hey all! This is my first fan fic. Yes, I know there are a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but I'll fix them after all the chapters are up….. Which translates into I'm lazy and am going to hold it off for a while. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

After the ceremony it was getting dark and Kakashi didn't feel like attending the rest of the festival. Instead he decided to go home. That is until he heard a noise in an alley. For some reason he decided to check it out. He knew whatever was in the alley would only cause him trouble but he couldn't help it.

He saw a few civilians who must have been drunk beyond belief if he were to judge on their coordination skills and slurred words. He saw they were cornering someone. He figured the person had no way of defending themselves from the three and decided he should help. "What do you think your doing?" Kakashi asked. One of the men turned around and said "Hatake, congratulations on the promotion to colonel. We were just settling a few things with the gypsy."

Kakashi nearly choked when he saw the face of the gypsy. It was the woman from earlier. She had a cut on her head that was bleeding profusely. "Get out of here," Kakashi said sternly to the men. They scrambled out of the alley like they were on fire. The girl stood close to the alley wall glaring at Kakashi. "Come here," Kakashi said while holding his hand out to her. She just glared at his hand and backed up until her back hit the wall. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said in a soothing tone.

"How do I know that?"

Kakashi was surprised that she responded to him. Her voices sounded like wind chimes ringing in a breeze. It was a soft and soothing sound. Well he supposed normally it would be but right now it was practically dripping with venom. It was justifiable of course because she doesn't know him, only that he's part of the military that has been known to hurt gypsies. She probably didn't feel too inclined to trust him.

"I just want to have a look at your head, you could have a concussion," Kakashi reassured her.

"And should I believe you?"

"Well I was kind of hoping you would…," Kakashi trailed off not really sure what so say to make her believe him. Then he got an idea.

"Okay then I'll tell you things about me and you tell me things about yourself."

"What kind of things am I inclined to tell you?" she questioned skeptically.

"Well to start off, name, likes, dislikes, goals, and dreams for the future would be nice to know," he answered.

"My name is Naruto and no you are not getting a last name. You could track me down. I like music, my friends, and a few other things. I hate a lot of things. I don't really have any goals besides living long enough to see my people be happy. And I don't feel like sharing my dreams for the future with you.

"Well Naruto, I'm Kakashi Hatake and it's nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter 3

All he basically told me was his name! Naruto was fuming after Kakashi was done talking. "You told me nothing!" she yelled at the man. Kakashi was amused, he knew he was going to get a reaction from her about his vague answers but this was too good. She reminded him of an upset kitten, it was quite adorable actually. She had her fists clenched by her sides like she wanted to hit someone and her eyes gleamed with a promise of retaliation.

"Well I didn't think that you were interested in me and you didn't look like you were listening," Kakashi said. "Yeah, well that's no fair I gave more information than you did," she grumbled irritably. "Can I look at your head now?" Kakashi asked. "Watever, try anything weird though and it'll be the last thing you do," she warned him. "Of course," he answered.

She walked closer to Kakashi and moved her bangs out of her face for him. He inspected the cut and noted it wouldn't require stiches. He decided to disinfect it and bandage it up and leave it at that, it was obvious she didn't want to stay longer than necessary. "So what exactly provoked them to attack you?" he questioned.

Naruto flinched a little when he was disinfecting the cut. She waited a few seconds before answering. "I didn't do anything to them, they just saw me and thought it would be fun," she answered mater-o-factly. She was a little insulted by the question to be truthful. All the times she had been treated less than human she never retaliated. Well okay that was kind of a lie, but she never tried to maim or kill anyone just to escape. Compared to some of the others she was a freaking saint! Hatake was a strange man she noted. Normally when military personnel break up a fight between a civilian and a gypsy they lock the gypsy up or kill them. This guy was actually taking care of her though, odd.

"Did you fall on your head as a child or something?"

Kakashi looked at her strange and answered with a simple 'No' before going back to bandaging her head. She detected something in his voice that sounded somewhat out of place for the situation they were in. It was amusement! The bastard thought the question was a joke or something and wasn't taking her seriously! "Well then what is your explanation for helping me? Anyone else would have left me or locked me away," she all but yelled at him.

"Well if you hadn't noticed I'm not like the others," he stated. "I suppose, unless this is just some deceptive façade you're using to lure me into a false sense of security." She really hoped it wasn't. It had been a long time sense anyone had treated her people as equals.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"What?" She had been caught off guard by the question. Why would she care if she had a place to rest for the night? "Do you plan on staying anywhere for the night? It's going to storm and it wouldn't be good for my conscience to leave you out wandering around," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well I didn't plan on staying here this long. I practically spent the whole day trying to stay clear of trouble and this is what it got me." She had literally spent most of the day staying out of sight from people who are known to start things with her kind and the military. She had always been told she was a trouble magnet but it wasn't her fault. It's not like she went looking for trouble it just always seemed to find her.

So after a long fight with the Hatake who insisted she stayed with him that's exactly what happened. Naruto thought his reasoning for the arrangement was stupid. "If you get caught this late out the guards might try and pull something and I can't guarantee your safety," was exactly what he said. Yea he had a point but it's still stupid.

Kakashi had an apartment not too far from where they were. They didn't encounter many people on their walk there and when they did they just sent hateful looks her way but otherwise said nothing. When they arrived to is apartment Naruto was hesitant to go in. She felt that it was a trap. The thought terrified her.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked. He noticed that she was very pale and looked on the verge of tears. Kakashi wasn't good with a crying girl, they scared him. They're so emotional and won't tell you what's wrong. They only say 'No I'm fine," which is obviously a lie. Then they get mad at you for not comforting them and start throwing anything in the vicinity.

Naruto rolled her eyes at the question. "Just peachy," she replied sarcastically walking through the doorway. She was too prideful to admit she was scared. She mentally kicked herself for being so stupid as to let her pride overcome her self-preservation instincts.

Kakashi was upset with her answer. He was concerned and stubborn girl wouldn't tell him what was bothering her.


	4. Chapter 4

He had a decent sized apartment that was surprisingly clean. She thought all bachelors had messy homes, and from the looks of it he didn't have a roommate. That was good for her she supposed. It was painfully awkward. Naruto almost felt bad for the guy. Almost being the appropriate word. He was trying to make her feel comfortable, really he was. She just thought it would be funny watching him embarrass himself and stumble on his words a bit longer. After he had set up the guest bedroom for her he had gone to his room. She felt like she was intruding on his privacy and that made her uncomfortable. She had no idea how she managed to sleep that night with all the tension.

When she woke up the next morning it was around 7:24. She didn't hear any movements in the house so Kakashi must have been asleep still. She went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for them. She owed him that much at least for helping her out whatever his intentions may be. She didn't have a hard time locating anything; Kakashi was organized almost to the point of having OCD.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of food. For a moment Kakashi thought someone had broken into his house and decided to make themselves breakfast. He was still drowsy from sleeping so when he walked into the kitchen to find a woman making breakfast for him he was beyond confused. Naruto saw the confused look on his face and had to fight back the giggles threatening to escape. She had actually figured if he herd her and forgot who she was momentarily he would try to hurt her. The whole military thing can make people kind of paranoid.

Kakashi had to go over everything that happened yesterday a few times to finally figure out who she was and what she was doing there. What he was surprised about was that she was making him breakfast for them. She had such a prickly personality and didn't think she was much of a homemaker. But she could also be trying to poison him.

"Good morning Hatake," Naruto said in surprisingly cheerful tone.

"Good morning Naruto. You didn't have to make breakfast for us. I would have done it if you asked," Kakashi replied while sitting down at the table.

"No I couldn't wake you up! You seemed really tired last night and you helped me out so I had to repay you in some way."

"Well that was a good decision in the long run I suppose. I can't cook, so thanks," admitted Kakashi.

"Really? How do you live on your own if you can't cook?" She asked amused.

"I usually eat out."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. The meal was delicious and it was better than the meals Kakashi had eaten at local restaurants. He had been trained to detect poisons in food and he didn't find any. Maybe she did just feel like she owed him something in return. He wasn't complaining. It was nice to have someone to talk to that wasn't afraid of him and would tell him if he was overstepping certain boundaries. After the meal was finished and dishes taken care of he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruto I want you to go into the guest bedroom," he said. He didn't want the person to see her and try anything. He expected some kind of debate from her but she swiftly made her way to the bedroom and closed the door. Well that was one less thing he had to worry about.

When he answered the door he was greeted by Asuma. Asuma had been Kakashi's friend for as long as he could recall and he was also in the military. Kakashi wasn't sure what his position on the whole gypsy thing was so it was better safe than sorry.

"Kakashi we need you in the T&I building," Asuma said getting straight to the point.

"And why is that?" Kakashi questioned.

"A few Jōnin's found a group of gypsies on their last mission and the hokage wants you to question them."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes," Kakashi said reluctantly.


End file.
